Twilight Fanfiction: Wherefore Did Thou?
by Alice's Flute
Summary: With OCs This story follows Twilight as if it happened farther in the past. Now present day, Alina and Fay embark on a journey that never seemed possible. This story has three main OCs and tries hard to stay close to the original character's personality
1. Intro

Book One: Alina

_One: Indescribable Beauty._

_Two: Hearing._

_Three: "Whenever you get anywhere faster than anyone ever expected you to, I just call it 'Sex on the First Date'."_

_Four: Adjust._

_Five: Thirst._

_Six:_

Book Two: Hikaru

_One: Lost._

_Two: I hate my life._

_Three: I hate my life._

_Four: I hate my life._

_Five: Found._

_Six: Mistake._

_Seven: Passion._

_Eight: Love._

_Nine: Now I'm not totally sure if I hate my life or not. I'm leaning towards not._

Book Three: Fay

_One: Passion._

_Two: To go, or not to go. Is it love, or isn't it love. To betray, or not to betray. To lie, or to damage. To be, or not to be._

_Three: _

_Four: _


	2. Chapter 1: Indescribable Beauty

Chapter One: Indescribable Beauty.

"Edward?" I said, confused. I looked across the lunchroom at the perfect family, each with a pairing, except the smallest; a beautiful girl with curly, copper-brown hair, like the boy, Edward. The slender girl beside me, Fay, nodded. Fay had been my best friend since eighth grade. Now we are in eleventh, and we have never been greater of friends than we were now.

"And the girl he's going out with," said Fay, chewing through a bagel, "Is that one; Isabella. She's the sister of the blondes." She pointed at the beautiful girl with long brown hair sitting beside Edward.

"And," continued Fay, "The one with the same colored hair as Edward is his sister, Renesmee. But everyone calls her Nessie. I think she's dating outside of school, though. And the one with the short black hair is Alice; she's going out with the slender blonde guy, Jasper. His sister, Rosalie, that blonde, is going out with Emmett, the really big guy who looks like he could take us all out."

"So," I said, trying to absorb their beauty, "Rosalie, Isabella, and Jasper Hale, the blondes and brunette, and Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Renesmee/Nessie Cullen? And they're _all_ adopted?" Fay nodded. I sighed. Renesmee turned in our direction to look out the window above our table, and I saw that she, unlike the others who had beautiful golden eyes, had dark, chocolate brown eyes. They all also had very fair skin, but unlike my own, which made me look sick, made them look like airbrushed models without makeup.

Just then the black haired one, Alice, gracefully glided up to throw away her uneaten lunch. I opened my mouth to ask, but Fay responded first. "They don't eat," she said, thoughtfully chewing on a pickle. Any dancer would be jealous of Alice. As an aspiring dancer herself, I wondered what Fay thought.

I looked back at Isabella, who sat, staring at a slice of pizza. The steam flowing towards her, making her look like she was modeling for a photo shoot. I twirled a strand of my own very dark, brown hair around my index finger. It contrasted with my pale skin more than it should; the only good thing about me were my eyes. They were blue-green, hinting a bit more to the greener side as I got older, and they were big and shaped like almonds. I really like them.

Ever since I've lived in New York, never have I thought I would ever see anyone so beautiful set foot in Fainnett. Sure, many were fairly pretty and handsome, but I have _never_ seen anyone so _beautiful_ before.

"I heard their parents are gorgeous, too," Fay said. I felt easily readable as I stared at the Cullens and Hales. "I have math with Jasper and gym with Emmett. I also have Global with Alice and Edward." Fay said, ignoring my embarrassment, "Emmett is a major jock. He likes to show off, which is really funny when half the guys there would die for his physique." I nodded, smiling at the thought.

"Do you have any classes with them?" Fay asked me. I had just come back from a one-year program in Italy, and they had moved here before I got back. Today was my first day back from a five-day weekend, and also my first day back at school.

It was raining, and hard to get around campus. We had an outdoor campus, with buildings spread around California-style. When it was sunny or snowed, it was beautiful and fun to go from class to class; the only trouble was when it rained, and it was no light California rain. Sometimes the outdoor walkways flooded, and unless you wore rain boots, you were most likely going to have water logged shoes.

"I think I may have had gym with Renesmee," I said, "But today Mrs. O'Connor split us in half, and I didn't get a good look at who was in my class. I also have the rest of the day."

Fay nodded and said, "Same with the split. Mrs. O'Connor loves to do that."

The bell rang for lunch to end, and everyone scrambled to clean up their lunch. Fay and I figured out that we both now had Global Studies, which is like American History, except it is other countries. Fay told me we are starting a unit on China, where they are in the Han dynasty. The Xiongnu are a rival civilization, referred to as the Hun, who attacked the Hans to get food, land, and livestock.

I sat down in a corner in the back, hating to draw attention to myself, although my backpack was a faded light green that used to be almost highlighter colored.

I realized that next to me sat Edward, his hair so naturally messy it made me smile. I had heard gossip about him and his hair, where many girls had said it was his main "hotness" factor. Although it was cute, it definitely was not his only good feature. In front of him sat Alice. Fay, who smiled as she saw the arrangement, sat in front of me.

"Everyone!" sang our teacher, Mrs. Sanders, whacking a gong bigger than my head. We all froze; it was very loud. Seeming pleased, Mrs. Sanders said, "All right, is _ev_eryone here? That means we have an even number of kids. Good. Partner up." Alice slid her desk over to Fay's, a grin on Fay's face. I turned to see that Edward had already pushed his desk silently next to mine.

He looked bored as he said in a musical voice, "I guess you're new? I'm Edward."

"Oh," I said, dazed, "Actually, I just got back from a school supported exchange trip to Italy. I've gone here for, like, forever. I'm Alina." He thought about that, and I raised my hand for him to shake, but he ignored it completely. Embarrassed, I bit my lip, hoping I didn't blush. I usually didn't, but I could feel my face growing warm.

"Ok," said Mrs. Sanders, "Write a peace treaty. One of you is the Xiongnu, the other, the Han. The Han want the Xiongnu to stop attacking you, but the Xiongnu want something better… GET TO WORK!" She hit the gong, and after a second of silence, the room started buzzing with talk.

"Who do you want to be?" I asked, looking up at his dark golden eyes.

For a brief moment they met mine, but he looked away and said, "Whoever you don't choose." My heart raced. He really was more beautiful than most, and close up you could see how his features complimented his expressions. I almost started to examine him, but the he looked at me again. I realized I had to pick the side.

"Xiongnu," I breathed, hoping he heard. If I were Xiongnu, he would have to do most of the talking. He looked confused for a moment, but quickly the same expression of boredom ran across his face.

"Fine then," he said, "How about I give you a fair amount of the land you terrorize, and then you agree not to attack us. Deal?" He smiled, and my heart stopped. I nodded, breathless, as he wrote out the contract. His hand moved gracefully across the page, the pen was moved effortlessly. He didn't seem to concentrate too hard on writing the actual document. I wondered what he was thinking about. Isabella, probably. They were dating, and it only seemed natural that she would be on his mind. She was so amazingly beautiful. If I were a guy she'd be on my mind, too.

"Sign here." Edward said, and a small smile spread across his face. I glanced at the contract. It looked legitimate, and his handwriting was magnificent, even when he wasn't focused on it. I didn't want my chicken scratch on the official looking document, so I quickly read it over.

"Wait," I said, my breath returned, "You wrote here that I was to stop everything with you, hand over half my produce from herding and what came from it, that I give you some of _my_ land, and that a fourth of my people convert to your civilization." He raised an eyebrow, his smile spreading a bit more, and this time looking mischievous.

"And?" He asked innocently, looking god-like.

"Uh," I said, smiling and trying to blink, "I believe you just tried to dupe me."

Mrs. Sanders, who came over at this point, laughed as she heard my last words. "Good girl, Alina," she said, a hint of laughter still dotted her voice, "Always read your documents before you sign them." She gave us a new piece of paper, and Edward wrote out what he said earlier, with me watching every word. He moved his pen with such grace that I felt like a mule.

Finally, after reading the document over, I signed it and so did he. We still had five minutes, and I could hear Fay arguing with Alice about who would convert to what.

"So," I said, hoping to break the silence, "Where did you move from?"

"Alaska." He said. I nodded, trying to keep an even heartbeat.

"Did you see a lot of snow?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do you like snow?"

He shrugged. "It's ok," he said, "I like grass better."

I nodded, twirling my hair again.

"Do _you_?" he asked.

I looked up at him, and I lost my train of thought. "What?" I said, dazed again.

"Do you like the snow?" He said patiently.

"I wish snow were warmer," I blurted out truthfully, "Then my mom would have played with me in it. And, you could go in it, and it wouldn't be as cold as some things." He looked almost sad for a moment, and I added, "But _I_ like the cold." Then he smiled at me, and I forgot we were in school.

"You said-" He started to ask, but the bell for next period rang.

"Wait!" I said loudly, and he froze, midway out of his seat. I could tell how he wanted to glide out of the room, to be rid of my presence or be in someone else's, but I could also tell my "wait" had held him in his place. He stood fully, and I realized how tall he was. I am 5' 1'', but he must have been at the very least 5' 11''.

"Yes?" he said.

"Uh," I said, biting my lip so I wouldn't blush, "What do you have next?" "English with Ms. Havaz."

"Me too," I almost squeaked, delighted like a kid who just got a _Wii_ for Christmas. He sighed, and politely and patiently waited until my backpack was packed. I rushed, so once a few of my papers fell, but he got them for me a second from when I thought they fell. We were walking from the D Building to the A Building, so we had a good walk together. We headed for the nearest overhang. Now, I knew I was blushing.

He looked away, hands clenched into fists. "Um," I started, but then he looked at me, and I forgot what I was going to say. He looked so perfect.

He sighed, then said, "Do you know Bella?"

"Bella?" I asked, not sure who he was talking about, my mind fogged with his face and voice.

"My adopted sister," he pressed.

"Oh," I said, suddenly remembering the girl I watched in lunch. "My friend told me her name was Isabella. Oh, well, uh, that's a nickname for it…" That was a stupid thing to say. He smiled, and I looked down a moment to clear my head, just to have it fogged again when I looked up.

"She and I," Edward said, looking out into space, talking much, much quieter, "It feels like we just got together, and Renesmee… She looks just like me. It's quite amazing the… similarities. She's so different. God, is she great. She has Bella's beautiful eyes…" His last words were extremely quiet, and I would bet you that he forgot he was talking to me. Wait, what the heck did he just say?

"Excuse me?" I choked out. He glanced toward me, and his eyes widened into horror.


	3. Chapter 2: Hearing

Chapter Two: Hearing.

"You heard that?" He asked, flabbergasted. I nodded, speechless. Renesmee, his sister, has Bella's eyes?

He hit his forehead, and then lifted me effortlessly. He was freezing cold. I squeaked, and he ran away from the A Building. Really, really, really super fast. I could not look around; it hurt my eyes. I couldn't process it, either. I was getting very dizzy. I could sort of see the scenery change, but I was feeling faint for the first time in my life.

Suddenly we were at a house, surrounded by trees. He cradled me, and I fit into him like a baby. I had curled my self in a ball-like formation, and my eyes were closed. I could feel him look at me, and I slowly opened my eyes again. We were inside the house now, and I saw Jasper and Alice talking. As soon as we came in, their heads turned, and Alice smiled as she saw me. Jasper looked slightly angry.

I shivered, and realized that he was still cold, but not out of breath or anything. I looked up at Edward, who was looking at them. Wordlessly communicating, Edward put me down, and I almost lost my balance.

"I don't mind," I said nervously to Edward, who looked at me strangely, "I know of lots of teens that have kids and stuff."

Alice closed her eyes, and said, "Don't worry, Edward. She won't tell. _Any_thing." Alice's tone was warm and trusting, although I had no clue what she meant by anything.

I nodded and said, "Edward, don't be worried." I think I lost my words, though, because as soon as his name escaped my mouth, he looked at me, and my heart beat faster.

Edward sighed and murmured, "Ah, humans. Just like Bella."

"Humans?" I asked quickly. Edward looked either alarmed that I heard him or that he said that, and Jasper put his hand on Edwards shoulder. That seemed to calm him down.

"Alina?" asked Alice. I looked up to see Alice was just about as tall as me. I nodded. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Almost eighteen."

"How old do you think we are?"

I paused. "Eighteen?" She did not tell me if I was right or wrong.

"How old do you think Nessie is?"

"Maybe sixteen."

"She's Bella's child, you know."

Edward muttered incoherently, Jasper's hand still on his shoulder.

"Edward." Alice said. I shivered, and realized he now stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders. He immediately took a step back, cutting off his contact to me. I looked back at him and he motioned for me to turn back. I slowly reached my hand out toward him, and he gingerly touched it with his. I turned to Jasper, who looked slightly impatient. I realized that everyone was waiting for me to say something.

"What?" I said, nervously looking back to Edward who looked like he just mistakenly killed someone.

"Don't you find it odd," I heard Jasper say, "That Bella, _eigh_teen, has a _six_teen year old child?"

"She would have to have been…" said Alice, prompting me.

"Two." I whispered. I sort of got it. "So Bella isn't…"

"None of us are." Edward whispered. I tugged at his hand, beckoning him closer. He was like stone. He took a step forward. I quickly zippered my jacket, than hugged him. He stiffened, holding his breath. I closed my eyes, breathing him in. He smelled good, too. Only one thing bothered me now.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward. He still wasn't breathing, and I could tell he wanted me to let go. "Um," I asked stubbornly, "Do I _smell_ bad?" Then he laughed. And so did the others. I blushed, and looked down. Suddenly there was silence. I quickly looked up, wondering what I missed, and Alice nodded to Edward. Edward looked back to me, picked me off of him effortlessly, and placed me on a couch on the side of the room. He sat down beside me.

"You actually smell amazing," he said seriously. I was shocked.

"Then why were you holding your breath?" I asked, annoyed. He glanced at Alice, who nodded enthusiastically, then toward Jasper, who hesitantly nodded. This all happened in the time of a second.

"Do you think I'm human?" he asked me.

"I kind of lost that thought after you said 'humans' in a way we say, 'dogs'." Edward chuckled a kind of familiar laugh, like he had heard that before.

"But," said Alice, "What are we?" I looked around at everyone.

"I honestly don't know," I admitted, "But I don't really… care…" I glanced at Edward, who looked… odd. He also looked a bit angry.

"How do you think Bella had Nessie at _two_?" Edward asked loudly, "She had her at _eighteen_!" "What?" I asked, my mouth falling. He nodded, seeming more normal as I got confused. Or as he saw it, scared.

Edward's expression changed. Maybe he's bipolar, I thought wryly. His expression was calmed and clear. "Alina?" He asked as patiently as he could. I nodded, and he continued, "Ask me how old I am."

"How old are you?" I whispered.

"Seventeen," he said coolly, "Now ask me how long."

"How long?" Sometimes Edward was confusing.

"How long I've been seventeen." He said coaxingly.

"Ok. How," I started shaking, "Long have you been… you know."

"A while." Then he added quieter to someone else, "The same thing I told to Bella."

I looked over at Jasper, who looked frozen. "And you?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not too much younger than Edward. Give or take forty or so years."

The room was still spinning from when Edward ran me here, and I had this incredible urge to give him a hug. He was against the arm of the couch; I put my head in his cool lap. I felt him stiffen more, and then laughed quietly. "Humans are the strangest things," he said, then very quietly said, "I wonder why so many human girls think about my hair." I shot out of his lap, and he stiffened again.

"How the heck did you know that?" I asked loudly.

Edward froze and asked calmly, "What?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, kind of mad now, "I have ears! _How did you know that_?"

"Because," said Jasper, "He can hear your thoughts."

"And," said Edward, seeming impressed, "_You_ have very good hearing. That was an extremely soft voice I used. Usually only vampires can hear me. I didn't think that was humanly possible." My breath caught in a lump. Maybe I was getting vertigo; the room spun again. Suddenly I could feel a calming in the area, and I looked over at Alice and Jasper, who I almost totally forgot were there. My small case of vertigo was gone. The only problem was that I was freezing. I shivered.

"Who did that?" I finally whispered.

"Did what, Alina?" asked Alice sweetly.

"The…" I tried, but couldn't explain it. Then I felt calmer again.

"That?" Jasper whispered. I nodded. "Me." He said. I nodded again.

"And," said Alice, "I can see the future. If you wish me to elaborate, I'll tell you about it sometime." I smiled, still shaking.

"Ah," groaned Edward, "I wouldn't make too many promises if I were you." His voice then grew serious as he continued, "Alina, you do realize that from the moment I _extremely_ idiotically exposed us, we would have to leave?" I shook my head.

"Edward," said Alice, closing her eyes. There was a silence as my heart pounded in my ears.

"Alice," whispered Edward as quietly as I ever heard him talk, "You can not be serious. I'm not letting anyone do that to her. She's not doing what Bella did." There was a pause. "I don't care if it worked," he hissed, still extremely quietly, his mouth barely moving, "She's not becoming one, too!"

"Becoming what?" I whispered to him, too loud for just him to hear. Edward sighed, frustrated.

"Suppose," Edward tried to be quieter, but I could hear him fine. His perfect mouth fell slightly as, from what I'm guessing, he saw in Alice's mind.

"Edward," said Jasper after a long pause. He tried not to breathe too deeply as he said, "This is getting frustrating. Not just for me, but…"

He continued mentally rambling, I'm guessing, to Edward, who then replied, "I'll explain later."

"What am I missing?" I asked, annoyed. Edward sighed.

"One more thing, Alice," Edward said, "Before I explain anything to them, what if I just let them…" Edward did not finish his sentence. Alice sat very still, and I'm guessing she saw another vision. Edward gasped again.

"What the heck is going _on_?" I asked.

"You," said Edward, looking as if he saw a ghost, "As a vampire can also read minds!"

"You lost me." I said, frowning. Edward gaped at me in shock. Alice looked slightly perturbed as well. Edward then walked toward me, standing a half a foot from me. My heart sped up.

"May I?" asked Edward, holding out his hand. I nodded, the wind feeling as if it was knocked out of me.

_Edward_, I thought, _I don't know what in heck you want with me. _Edward shook his head, meaning he couldn't say it out loud. _Why not?_ I exclaimed silently, _What is going on? I'm no stupid. Alice can see the future, and see what you're saying anyway, right? Where are we going?_

"Upstairs," he muttered.

I sighed. _You better explain in two minutes from now._ He briskly nodded.

I followed Edward up the stairs in his house. They had many rooms, each painted elegantly. There was another flight of stairs, but just as I was going to step up, Edward made a sharp left to a door I wouldn't have seen. It a dulled white, but when you open it, the room inside was a soft shade of goldenrod. All along the walls were bookshelves filled with books and music. He had led me to his room. I sat on a couch that was a darker shade of gold.

I noticed there wasn't a bed, and Edward said, "Yes, we don't need one."

"A bed?" I asked. He nodded. The mind reading thing was really weirding me out.

"So?" I asked impatiently as Edward absentmindedly sat, staring into space.

"Your thoughts," he said, still in space, "Are very interesting."

"And?" I asked, trying to make sense out of him.

"I find that fascinating."

I sighed. _Thanks, 'Captain Obvious',_ I thought, rolling my eyes inwardly. He laughed; it was beautiful.

"It's also interesting," he ruminated aloud, "To finally hear the human thoughts of one who likes a vampire and knows it. You think we're beautiful." I rolled my eyes; this time he could see it. I then caught on that he didn't mention the specific vampire I liked. I bit my lip and turned away for a moment.

"Because you are beautiful," I said, "And thanks again for that news flash, 'Captain Obvious'. Again. Can't you see how we all see you guys? Drop dead gorgeous is the understatement of the year!" Edward nodded, a smile breaking his serious look.

"Yes," he said, "But you are the first mind that knows we're vampires and is human that I _can_ read." He paused as I went back in my mind, stubbornly thinking about all the times I saw them.

"We're not that good looking."

I thought through all the girls I heard talking about them; about him. I also tried not to add my own opinions of what they said, because most of mine were agreeing with them, but a bit more emotional.

He shook his head. "They don't really see us."

Annoyed, I thought about the first time I ever saw them; this morning, actually. It all happened so fast.

I focused on how I thought about them all throughout the day. It was exactly the same; beautiful, lovely, graceful creatures who couldn't possibly have jumped out from my fairytale-like imagination. Edward frowned, and I thought about how any emotion suited him. He couldn't possibly win this argument.

Edward closed his eyes. I pressed on, thinking how lovely he looked at this moment. He sighed.

"Please," he suddenly whispered urgently, "Stop." I froze, mid-thought.

Immediately I thought, _What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is anyone?_ Edward shook his head. It was annoying for this not to be a two-way thing.

"Alice," He muttered. I felt a lump in my throat. I thought he said no one was hurt? And Alice; she only wanted to help. Good grief, what happened? "Alice saw," he murmured. He did not go on. Remembering what Edward said Alice saw earlier about my becoming a mind-reading vampire, I tried to read his mind. I got nothing. Frustrated, I narrowed my eyes and focused. Something was definitely wrong. Otherwise, I had nothing. I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to hear Edward's voice. I knew he would laugh at me, but this moment felt too urgent to laugh. I heard the door downstairs open.

"Where is he?" I heard a girl say. I didn't recognize the voice, but I opened my eyes and saw Edward's grave and yearning face. He sure did.

"We don't have much time." I heard Alice say, either ignoring the question or letting someone else answer it. I knew who they were looking for; Edward. I could almost hear the utter devotion when they said, "Where is he?" Then, I felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'd been noticed, I'm sure, by now. I heard the sense of confusion, a slight bit of anger, although I had no clue why someone was angry.

"Damn it." Edward said, suddenly raising me to my feet. He was mad. Suddenly, Bella and Alice burst into the room. Bella was the confused one.

"Edward," she said, and I recognized her voice as the girl I just moments ago was trying to identify, "What is going on? Why are the Volturi coming?" Alice sat on the couch, rubbing her temples.

"They're coming," Alice said, her voice distant, "And we can't stop them. We cannot leave. They will be here to kill them in two… Three days."

"Them?" Edward and I said together. Bella looked at me, and I saw the shape of her eyes were slightly similar shape to what I remember Renesmee's to have been. Then my breath stopped for a moment; Bella was absolutely, amazingly breathtaking.

"Them." Alice confirmed, "The Volturi are Italian vampires; probably the oldest known. Here before Carlisle.

"Anyway, if they're not transformed today, maybe in an hour at the latest, they'll die a horribly, painful death. No other ways around it, Edward." Edward grimaced, then growled.

I felt sick as I asked, "Who else?" It came out as a whisper.

Ignoring my question, Edward shook his head and said, "Carlisle." In a second Carlisle appeared, slowing down for me.

"What is it, Edward?" He asked.

"The Volturi want Alina and her friend, Fay." I believe that was when I passed out.


	4. Chapter 3: The First Date

Chapter Three: "Whenever you get anywhere faster than anyone ever expected you to, I just call it 'Sex on the First Date'."

"I need her to say yes." I heard. I slightly squirmed, feeling blankets wrapped around me. We were in the living room, and I could tell that Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and someone else were there.

"Edward," said Alice, "We don't have much time. Less than five minutes before it won't help her." Just then a piercing scream erupted from the room. My eyes flew open and my heart beat so much faster than ever before. It was Fay. In agony. Tears filled my eyes as my friend struggled in pain. She was writhing, squirming, and spazzing as hard as her body could. Her eyes were open, but it looked as though she couldn't see. Fay clutched her neck, and moaned. She let out another wail, and my tears overflowed. Edward spun me to face him.

"Please," he said, and if vampires could cry, he sure seemed close to it, "I know it doesn't sound fun, but- Fay is going to survive. So will you."

"One minute," said Alice, her eyes closed.

"It won't be pleasant," Carlisle said quickly, cut off by Fay's raspy breath and shrieking. He flinched, then continued, "But you will make it. This is the only way not to _die_."

"Either you join or we go," Alice confirmed. I shook my head. That bothered me.

"You guys can't go."

"Neither can you." Edward said grimly, and with that, he bent toward me. I could smell and see drops of blood, probably from Fay, on his lips. His beautiful lips.

And then he bit my neck. At first, it was like a knife digging into my skin. Then it felt like fire was scorching my skin. I screamed. He pulled away, gripping his arms. I felt like my body was going into an epileptic fit. I was jerking every-which-way to put out the fire that burned my skin. "It burns!" I screeched, "Edward, put it OUT!" My last word was more like a wail.

I felt the fire spreading, like it was hungry for my sanity. I couldn't hear anything but the flames in my imagination licking my skin away. I could feel myself corroding, yet my heart still beat. I could feel the spasms sent out by my brain to extinguish the fire. Then I couldn't feel Edward anymore.

"Edward!" I screamed, "Where are you!" It was more an exclamation than a question. I couldn't hear anything.

It was similar to right after you give yourself a nasty paper cut, and the air starts to stings it. Try multiplying that pain billions of times, and putting all over your body. Not very pleasant. Now try having to bear it for _over a day and a half_. Definitely makes a person suicidal. If they could escape. Death couldn't be worse. But everyone; they would die, too, if I didn't pull through. For them. Fay. Edward.


	5. Chapter 4: Adjust

Chapter Four: Adjust.

_I hope this is right._

_Is she going through much more pain?_

_I hope she forgives me._

"She will, Carlisle."

_Thank you, Edward._

_I hope she does._

_She should wake up soon. Oh, she _is_ up. Yes, Edward, look._ An image appeared._ 'A girl was lying on a bed, breathing calmly. Her dark, almost black, long hair contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Her almond-shaped eyes were closed, her full lips slightly parted. Her hands were folded in her lap.' _

She looked too elegant to be real. I looked at the hairstyle; it looked like mine. Her face resembled mine as well. She looked like a princess. Then, startled, I realized it _was_ me.

I opened my eyes and sat up, alarmed. Everyone froze, looking in my direction. Everything looked so different. I could here people buzzing in my ears, yet none of their mouths moved. They all looked like the princess me. So amazingly breath taking. Who were they? I thought for a quick moment. Then I realized that they were in fact the Cullens.

_Alina? Can you hear me?_ "Who said that?" I asked, my voice surprising me. It was a musical soprano, like everyone else's, but similar to my high pitched human voice. Or from what I remember. Ew. My human memories are like trying to stare through dirty, murky water.

"What is it, Alina?" asked Jasper. I glanced around, and by the bedside Edward looked up, guiltily raising his hand up as if, like a kindergartener, to confess to putting glue in someone's hair.

_Nod if you can hear this._ Edward thought, his eyes staring into mine. I nodded.

_Isn't she thirsty?_ I heard someone think. Suddenly, I felt an unbearable dryness in my throat. I raised my hand to my throat, trying to smolder the desert. My eyes darted from person to person; why were they not hunting for blood? Wait; was _I_ wishing to hunt for blood?

"You get used to it." Said Edward.

_I doubt it,_ I thought, thirstily.

_You're only a newborn. You need blood. Do not forget, we only hunt-_

Edward's thought was cut off by the most delicious smell. I could hear a heart beating; three, actually. One smelled absolutely awful. I wrinkled my nose against it, hoping to find the other smell so it would satisfy the desert. As I thought to hop out of the bed I was on, I already did. The movements I would have to get used to, I noted mentally. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward looked horrified.

I wanted to ask why, but I heard him whisper, "Renesmee." Why would Renesmee be in danger? I'll ask later. I needed that lovely smell. I felt Edward restrain me. Why?

"Because," He said, "She is half-human. Bella had her as a human." My stone body did not move. I tried to smell the familiarity, and I could tell there was some vampire to her smell, but it was still amazing. I tried to push against him. Another person tried to restrain me.

"She just _smells_ good!" I moaned.

"Fight it!" I heard Carlisle say. Carlisle was here? How did I recognize him? I must have picked it up from someone else's thought. I spun around to see him behind me.

"It's nice to meet you formally, Carlisle," I said, putting out my hand, "I'm Alina." Then everyone laughed. At first I thought I was going to shrink, then anger lashed through me. If I had a cat's tail it would have been banging at the floor. Suddenly Edward and Jasper stopped laughing, and I bent into a growl. That was actually really scary. Then everyone stopped. I felt someone behind me. I spun to see Edward.

Then I gasped. Edward was really amazing. Dazzling. Inhumanely… amazing. I needed to read a dictionary. I tried to make another face besides astonished. I think I went to bliss. Edward looked… amazing. I suddenly heard a list of adjectives, said in Edward's musical tone. I guess he was tired of amazing. I noted them all mentally, and thought back a thank you.

The people there were Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and Japer. Where were Bella, Renesmee, and the rest of the family? Who was that awful smell? I looked to Edward quickly, his expression not revealing anything. I tried to pick the answers out of his thoughts, but instead I saw something he saw; my eyes. I gasped in alarm, stepping back and into Alice.

"Ouch," she said.

"Edward," I said, my attention refocused, "My… my eyes?" It was more a question; how could they be mine? Mine are blue-green. Blue-green. Not scarlet red.

"They," he said, "Will be like that for a while. Animal blood dilutes them." I could then see my human eyes reflected in his thoughts. They were beautiful. Ugh, thinking of blood made me thirsty.

I looked at how Edward saw me, through his eyes. His golden eyes. I rolled my eyes inwardly at his blindness to my flaws. My impatience, my height, my…

Edward now rolled his eyes. _Typical human girl. Always has flaws._

_Oh yeah? _I thought back, looking him in the eyes, _Well, why did you want me changed so badly? I can read your mind. I saw how you fought for Bella's humanity. What was so bad with me that I could just be 'poofed' into a vampire?_

_I'm not answering your question._

_That's not fair._

_Is it supposed to be?_

_Most definitely._

_Sorry to disappoint._

I rolled my eyes. _Oh please, _I thought, _What changed your state of mind? _Then Alice closed her eyes.

The picture was clear; I knew both Edward and I could see it. It was of us.

_We were in his room, and I was sitting on his couch. He was standing against the far corner of his room by a window, rubbing his temples. My arms were folded across my chest. _

_"Try," I said stubbornly. He shook his head. "Why not?" I pressed, "You know it's there…" _

_Edward shook his head, not daring to speak._

_"We have to," I said louder, "What if we don't get any other opportunity like this? We can't go on not knowing if this could ever work and-"_

_"I JUST CAN'T!" He finally shouted. I looked like I was going to cry._

_"Please…" I whispered. I slid of the couch, my knees on the ground. Edward was turned away, and we continued mentally communicating. Finally, Edward sat down beside me. I closed my eyes, stubbornly as not to look at him. _

_"Look at me," he said quietly and partially mad, "And tell me what you see." I shook my head stubbornly. "Open your eyes," He hissed, "And tell me. Tell me what you just thought." _

_"Edward," I stuttered, "I…"_

It was in Alice's point of view, so neither Edward nor I could read any of our thoughts from her vision. I turned to Edward.

_What the heck was that about?_ I asked him mentally.

_I don't know._ He thought back flatly. I could tell he was at a loss for words, but it seemed like he did know. He focused on the carpet.

_Edward, _I thought angrily, _You better tell me what heck is going on. I mean it. That wasn't your average 'Oops, she's spilling coffee all over the carpet' visions. _

Jasper rose. I could feel the calm vibes he was sending out. I felt more relaxed, but Edward chuckled, and I growled at him.

"This is getting so weird," said Emmett. I turned toward him. I suppose, like with Carlisle, that I picked out the familiarity of his voice from someone's mind. I'm getting creepier by the second.

"What?" I asked.

_What does she mean what? _Emmett thought, giving me the are-you-out-of-your-mind stare, _She was gawking at Edward for seven minutes straight! Why the heck-_

"Was I gawking?" I asked self-consciously. Emmett's mouth dropped.

Then I heard a new voice. _Nod if you can hear this._ It was Carlisle. I looked toward him and slowly nodded. I think it fast to a human, though.

Suddenly downstairs I heard a scream. _Fay!_ My breathing stopped. She was the third heart I had heard beating. I cannot believe that all this time I went without thinking of her. I felt extremely selfish. I waited for my heart to jump. It had stopped, I reminded myself as I ran down the stairs. I stopped short; everyone behind me did, as well. I smelled that smell again. Renesmee. I knew Edward realized, because I felt his hand on my arm.

_No._ He thought. I didn't think about what I did next. I jumped from him and ran towards the source.

"Jacob!" I heard Edward shout, "Take Nessie and GO!" Who is Jacob? I wondered if he was the bad smell. Suddenly I felt multiple people sitting on top of me. What the heck?

"Get off!" I yelled, trying to squirm. I could feel the struggle. On me were Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

_Newborns can be very strong. That's why there are many strong vampires sitting on top of you._ Edward was still trying to keep me informed, even though I was after something. That smell.

I felt Jasper working hard at sending many good, calm vibes at me.

_Well,_ thought Edward, _I've got to think about something, don't I?_ I could feel him smirk.

_Edward, stop being so… _I didn't know what to say. I was pissed at him, but there was something else. I wanted to know what it was. I searched my human memories and peoples' thoughts for emotions. Sadness, anger, happiness, crying, laughing, staring, wonder, confusion, calm, passion, joy, pride, knowledge, _love_… What on earth is going on with Edward and I? What about Bella? What about me? What is going on?

I heard Fay scream again, but this time it was half-hearted. Her heart had slowed a lot. I rose, and all the people fell off of me. I ran back downstairs, and saw Fay on a bed similar to the one I had been on. I gasped. She was beautiful.

Fay had light, milky brown hair that was accented by faint hints of blonde that I had never seen before. Her usually messy and loose curls were perfectly the right combination of curl and wave. Her eyes were closed and her lips were, too. They were a pale pink, sort of like when she was human, but blending with her slightly tanned ivory skin. You could see her slender frame from under the blankets she was in, and you could tell she was tall. Edward thought she looked nice, too.

After staring at Fay for five minutes and thirty eight point four two seconds, there were no more hearts beating in the house.

_I hope Alina made it._

That one single thought entered Fay's mind. I smiled, and I felt as though I could cry. It was so sweet. Pure. Thoughtful. Beautiful. At that exact moment, I knew Fay was definitely my best friend.

"Fay," I whispered, now inches from her face.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, a bit lost in thought as her fire was dulled.

"Fay," I whispered louder, trying to make my voice a bit more recognizable, "It's over. You're ok. I'm ok."

Fay opened her astonished eyes and, half to my relief, they were also scarlet red. Fay however, who had no idea her or my eyes were red, jumped out of the bed with such grace that any human dancer would be jealous. I mentally noted that I had once thought the same thing about Alice.

So many things crossed Fay's mind at that moment; my eyes, what her eyes might look like, our safety, gratitude, human memories (one in particular: when Edward was leaning in to bite her, to which I shuddered inwardly), and the people who were with her. I glanced quickly around. With her, to my relief, were Bella, Rosalie, and another woman who I did not recognize. Esme, I picked up from Edward's thoughts.

I noticed something strange. I heard Rosalie, who honestly didn't seem to like us (I also remember sensing that someone was angry when I was discovered; I can see it was her by her memories of us), I heard Esme, who was pleased we were ok and very welcoming. But I couldn't hear Bella. Mentally it was as if she wasn't there. But there she stood, breathing and everything.

The group that had formed with me now was standing next to their… partner, I suppose. Emmett stood with his arm around Rosalie's waist, Jasper held Alice's hand, Carlisle's shoulder touched Esme's, and… Edward stood beside Bella. I'm not sure if that bothered me or not. Fay noticed the arrangement, too, and, like myself, felt a bit out of place.

I inwardly gasped. Edward… reading his mind gave a lot of insight to him. It showed his utter devotion to Bella. He loved her with all of his heart. There was an unsure sliver of him that he let loose when he absentmindedly thought on his own this one time, forgetting I could read his mind until he heard his thoughts echoed in mine. It wasn't at all that he was unsure about loving Bella, he was just unsure of how he felt about me. There was no chance for us at all, for he loved Bella more than I ever thought possible for anyone. There was, however, a fog covering our connection. I couldn't see how any of this was going to work out ok, and neither could he.


	6. Chapter 5: Thirst

Chapter Five: Thirst.

As soon as Fay figured out that she was thirsty, I realized how long I had put mine off (except for the occasional outburst of trying to get Renesmee) and I thought quickly the word _blood_. I saw Edward smile in my peripheral vision, and he took Bella's hand as they made their way toward the door, leading Fay and I along. We actually went really fast, seeing as we are vampires. In mere seconds we were out the door and into a nearby forest. Huh, a forest in Fainnett. Awesome.

At first I was a bit hesitant to run because as a human I was the slowest I knew of. I had had asthma and it also, I suppose, slowed me down. In any rate, I realized that I would need a hart beat to have trouble and, after Fay got a head start, I dashed after her. After almost eighteen years of never running, you have absolutely no idea how spectacular it feels to run and jump and weave through trees and bushes at breakneck speed, being able to see dew on the grass you run on, the bugs on the leaves you fly by, and never run out of breath.

I didn't look at their hands.

Edward and Bella led us toward a semi good smelling place. I could almost taste the blood in the air, but it was nowhere near as good as Renesmee's smell, even if she was half vampire. There was a small stream that traveled southward.


End file.
